The Line Between Beast and Boy
by Kyhan
Summary: COMPLETE The sequal to Don't Forget Me. Beast Boy begins to struggle remembering Terra, and becomeing jealous that she wasn't brought back and Crow was. The beast inside begins to draw closer...
1. Your Reality

Chapter 1

Your Reality

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anyone else who appears in the television show. Everyone else is mine, so please don't steal them.

* * *

Beast Boy sits in the titan tower main room bored. Everyone is asleep, and he already beat all the videogames. Nothing is on TV! WHY!

He gets up and walks to the fridge, and takes out a soda. He yawns, and hopes the caffeine will keep him from sleeping, and pops it open. Just then, he sees a man walk past the door. A man they don't know…

"INTRUDER!" he screams, and pulls the alarm. The man looks in his direction, and runs down the hall. The alarm flips back so it doesn't go off.

All you can see is the man in his underwear running down the hall. His back is scarred, and his hair is strange. His chest has a word scarred onto it, and another scar going in the middle making the middle letter look like a V crossed out. He runs into a door, and Beast Boy follows.

He has a strainer on his head, and a frying pan as a shield. He holds a broom, and has a sack of flour on as armor. He runs into the room to get the man, but to his surprise, no one but Raven is there. It is her room… and more importantly, SHE'S ASLEEP!

"Heh, this is sweet!" Beast Boy walks up to the sleeping Raven and pulls the covers off of her. He giggles and takes out a camera for just such an occasion, and reaches to pull off her clothes… he doesn't know how… "DAMN IT!" he says out loud, trying to work the silk/spandex clothing.

"Nice try," a male voice says as the jewel on her forehead glows, and projects the image of the man, except this time he's dressed. He punches Beast Boy and Raven wakes up.

"What's going on?" Raven opens her eyes, and sees Crow dressed, a broken digital camera on the floor, and a broken Beast Boy next to it. She notices that she isn't under the blanket, and her eyes become red.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all wake up to the pained scream of Beast Boy, as he gets tortured. "PERVERT!" she screams and you hear cries of mercy.

"Why should we give you mercy?" Crow says, and Beast Boy looks at him in confusion.

"We?" he looks at her, and then him, and then her, and then him. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Crow sighs. He grabs Beast Boy, and gives him a noogie, and his eyes become both inverted, like they were before his death. Beast Boy then goes blank as he remembers all the happenings of the Crow incident. He then gets dropped, and comes to.

"Crow? BUDDY!" he says in enthusiasm, "What's up?"

"Well, you were trying to take nudies of my girl…" he says angrily.

"SORRY!" he says in fear as he falls. "You died, and I guess I forgot you existed!"

"Apologize to me!" Raven says about to kill him she slices at him, and he transforms and runs. Crow stops him instantly, and is about to kill him, when the others run in.

"What's going on!" Robin runs in, and slashes at Crow.

Crow sighs. "I'm gonna need to restore all their memories…"

5 minutes later, they all sit in a circle, surrounding BB.

"You're in for it now BB!" Cyborg scolds Beast Boy.

"You have been very bad Beast Boy!" Starfire scolds.

"You will get kicked out if you do this again…" Robin says angrily.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!" He says, and he runs away. Robin and the others get up to get him, but Crow stops them.

"Let him go," He says, and they all sit down.

* * *

Beast Boy runs to his room, and goes in. he shuts the door, and sighs in relief.

He walks around the pit of filth, clothes, and moldy pizza, and sits on his bed. He looks at his hands, as to see what is wrong with him, to see why he is so… stupid…

He looks up, and into the mirror on his wall, and is shocked at what he sees.

He sees a boy, a normal, human boy… but that is not all. Behind the boy, is a monster. A beast that is familiar. It is what he became during his mutation a few years back. He lost control of himself, and that is what he became.

The boy in the mirror looks sad. He looks like beast boy, but his skin is pale, and not green. Beast boy realizes this is his inner boy, and his inner beast he is looking at… but then, the beast moves… but he didn't.

The beast slashes the boy in the back, and Beast Boy closes his eyes. The boy falls into the mirror. The mirror shatters, and Beast Boy opens his eyes.

The mirror is shattered, and he has a bloody slash down his back, and when he puts his hand on his head, he realizes it is in the form of a claw. He backs away, and everything goes black. He is in a black room, and is his inner boy. He looks around, and the only other being there, is the beast… it is looking into his eyes, and in a deep, growl of a voice, speaks in his mind, without moving it's mouth.

"I am your reality," it says, as Beast Boy stares in fear, "I am the beast within…"


	2. Jealousy

Chapter 2

Jealousy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anyone else who appears in the television show. Everyone else is mine, so don't steal them, or I will set off the bomb located in their hearts, and blow the living shit out of my own characters! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Crow: Hey!

Disclaimer: Hey, don't bother me! I'll do it, bitch! So get back in the story, minion!

Crow: Grumble, grumble…

* * *

The mirror is shattered, and Beast Boy has a bloody slash down his back, and when he puts his hand on his head, he realizes it is in the form of a claw. He backs away, and everything goes black. He is in a black room, and is his inner boy. He looks around, and the only other being there, is a beast… it is looking into his eyes, and in a deep, growl of a voice, speaks in his mind, without moving it's mouth.

"I am your reality," it says, as Beast Boy stares in fear, "I am the beast within…"

"You…" he says in fear, paralyzed. He can see his breath, and is sweating. He is now, for once, as serious as he was when Terra ran away for the first time, and when this same beast overcame him.

"Yes, I am the beast that is inside you. I'm the monster that broke out a long time ago," it growls, looking away for the time being.

"But…" he struggles to talk to it, "why are you back?"

"I never left, remember? I have always been inside you, lying dormant. I am your instinct, and a major part of you. No amount of medicine, or drugs can get rid of me."

"Why now? I don't understand…" Beast Boy says, backing away, and trips over onto his back.

The beast leans over him, looking him in the eyes, "You have an internal disturbance. Something in wrong in your heart, and you are compensating for it by bringing me out from my dormancy." He looks at Beast Boy, who is confused, and sighs. "You brought me here because you're lonely." Beast Boy nods in understanding.

"Lonely because of…" Beast Boy awaits for the Beast to fill in the rest.

"Because it was in injustice that Crow is alive, and the one who you find most important is not! Crow shouldn't even exist, and yet, he stands in that room, instead of Terra!" Beast Boy's eyes go wide, and he falls to his knees. Tears run down his face, and memories he has never even had come up from inside. Memories that Crow slipped to him by accident…

* * *

_Beast Boy sees Terra make a Rock-armor, and turns her arm into a rock sword. She lunges at Crow, and he dodges skillfully._

_Crow makes an Azarath Metreon Zinthi armor, and arm sword, and attacks her._

_They talk as they fight, and Crow smiles evilly. _

_He breaks her armor, and kicks her in the chest. Their fighting keeps getting more intense, as they begin to back off of the island, but she makes pedestals raise as not to get wet. He slashed her right under her neck, and then down her shoulders. They begin to fist fight, and then stop. They appear fine, but then, scratches appear all over Terra, and her shirt falls apart like a flap, only on her chest. Revealing… well… you know…_

_Beast Boy watches as Crow laughs at her and makes a few comments. She impales his arm, and they continue. He knocks her down, and makes a shirt out of sand, and they lunge at each other._

_They stop, with her head over his shoulder, and he whispers into her ear. He lets go of Terra, and she stands back. She turns around, and then her neck spurts blood. Her head falls off, and she dies._

_He drops her body into a black hole, and he disappears. And reappears in the house._

_Meanwhile, Terra's body come out of the portal under the ocean, and is passed by a zombie Rorek. He brings her to life, but as the mindless undead zombie Beast boy faced at the bridge.

* * *

_

The memory fades out. Beast boy looks up in anger. He sees the eyes of the beast. The eyes look strange. Everything looks familiar, and accepting, but the eyes look… different… dark… they have a reddish glow that somewhat frightens him. They look un accepting, dark, evil… they seem to be alien to him, even though the beast is a part of him. He realizes tears are flowing from his eyes, and his surroundings are becoming visible, but barely.

"You mean… he killed her… and he's why she isn't back?" he cries. The beast nods.

"She would have stayed if he had not killed her. And when mortal magic brings someone to life, their motive is lost, and he who resurrects it can only control it. He killed her forever." The beast says, and Beast Boy lets out a wave of tears.

"Wait… the zombies turn to dust when their motives are completed… wouldn't she just disappear?" he says with tears still in his eyes.

"She was preserved in stone. Even if she was mentally a zombie, her body was still completely alive. She had a pulse, she breathed, she was still human, but working for someone."

"Why?" he asks in tears.

"SO MANY QUESTIONS?" The beast roars, "He wanted to live, and for that, he killed, which is not right either way!"

"But… how can I do something?"

"You can avenge her. Make the word balanced again. One person who should be dead is still alive, you know…" The beast smiles, and Beast Boy looks up.

"YOU WANT ME TO KILL HIM DON'T YOU!" he screams in anger.

"I merely want you to save the world! If he went unnoticed on earth once, and was found, then he will be found again! Zombies will raise again, and it will be Raven's fault!" The beast says. All the while, Beast Boy can't take his eyes off of the beast's.

"Then she will be back!"

"NO SHE WON'T! SHE WAS KILLED BY DECAPITATION! THE ZOMBIE CANNOT RETURN IF IT IS DECAPITATED!" The beast slashes him, and he screams.

"I won't kill him… I can't! I don't want to!"

"Well, I'm a part of you, aren't I? If I believe he should be dead, then somewhere in your heart, you must too!"

"That's… I WON'T DO IT!" he says as the beast slashes him, and he screams again, and closes his eyes. He opens his eyes, and the beast is gone, and so is the darkness. The room is damages though. Claw marks are on the walls, and the mirror is shattered.

Beast boy looks at himself, and he screams as he sees wounds, slash marks un his chest, and back.

He opens a drawer and takes out bandages, and covers the cuts, and puts on a new suit.

Crow barges into his room, and is followed by the others. They see the mirror and the slashes on the walls, but his wounds are hidden.

"We heard screaming," Robin says, adrenaline pumping, "What happened here?"

Beast Boy looks at Crow, and is suddenly hit with extreme anger. "Nothing…" he lies, as he stares at Crow. His heart is pumping, and he can hear his urges. The beast was right… he wants to kill him, but he won't – that's wrong, no mater how right it would feel.

"What?" Crow asks Beast Boy who looks at him angrily.

"Nothing…" Beast Boy says angrily.

"You seem pissed off at him. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Robin asks, and Beast Boy looks at him in rage.

"Leave."

"Lets go. I know he wants to be left alone to do what ever whatever he is does." Crow storms out. The others follow.

"Asshole…" Beast Boy says under his breath, and he lies down. "He was right…" Beast Boy sighs, "I DO hate him…"

And all of a sudden, Beast Boy's pupils change as he blinks from pink… to a glowing red… then back.


	3. Primal Instinct

Chapter 3

Primal Instinct

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anyone else who appears in the television show. Everyone else is mine, so don't steal them, or the beast will rape you.

* * *

"He was right…" Beast Boy sighs, "I DO hate him…" 

And all of a sudden, Beast Boy's pupils change as he blinks from pink… to a glowing red… then back.

He closes his eyes, and drifts off into a sleep. He closes his eyes for a moment, and is in true happiness, when his reality is once again realized as the alarm goes off.

"Damn it…" he mutters under his breath, and goes into he main hall.

As he walks to the living room, he notices his shadow. It is normal, except there is one difference. It is moving normally, but then he goes to step forward, and he puts his foot behind instead. The shadow steps forward, but then corrects itself. He stares at it blankly. Then, out of it shifts the beast.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"You know," it responds, "I know you're feeling differently about him. I can feel it too. You would like nothing more than to see him dead, wouldn't you?"

"NO I WOULDN'T!" he almost screams, but doesn't in fear of what the others might think. "Look, I don't want anyone hurt. I just want to clear this up."

"But there is no way to do that unless you kill him! Don't you see?"

"Call me blind." He continues down the hall, but it is as if it never ends. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm helping! You need help, and I am your psychiatrist, but he paradox is, I am the same as you, I AM you! So the only way to get help, is to help yourself, and the only way to do that…" The beast pauses for Beast Boy to finish.

"… Kill… Crow…" his eyes are wide, and he turns to the beast and yells, "I won't. I refuse to!"

"Oh, come on! Do it for ME; Do it for YOURSELF."

"FUCK OFF!"

"Very well. You will come back to me for help, again, and that time, I m confident you will give in." The beast curls up, and then explodes in a roar, and disappears within Beast Boy.

Beast Boy walks into the living room, and is not greeted.

"Well, you're late. Where have you been?" Crow says. The memory of before is fresh in his mind.

"I was thinking," he says angrily. His pupils are red, rather than pink. No one seems to notice.

"Well, there's a robbery downtown," Robin says at the computer.

"Seems easy enough," Cyborg says, and Starfire agrees.

"Let's just go already," Raven says, walking toward the exit. Crow follows.

* * *

"Alright, boys, put the money in the truck," A man in a ski mask says to a bunch of muscular lackeys, "I heard the alarm go off. The Teen Titans have a tendency to hear those."

"Uh, Boss?" One says, and Crow and Robin, who are fighting perfectly symmetrically, knock him unconsus.

"Shit…" The other says. He drops the money, and punches them away.

"AZARATH METREON ZINTHOS!" Raven screams, and Crow joins in, knocking the man unconsus.

"BOO-YA!" Cyborg yells, as Starfire throws him at the opponents. He blasts 3 unconsus.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Starfire asks, and just then, the main robber runs for it.

"Suckers!" he says, fingering his gun in his pocket. He hasn't used it, and he's about to get away. Just then, a green Wolf begins to chase him, and pins him down.

"NO! NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" the robber screams, as Beast Boy bites his neck, and tears out a chunk of it. The robber screams in pain as he dies. Beast Boy becomes human again, and wipes the blood off of his mouth. He turns into raptor and then uncontrollably rips the body to pieces.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Crow screams at Beast Boy and he transforms back to human.

"Once a criminal, always a criminal. Putting him behind bars would do nothing!" he says, but he notices his voice isn't his own. It is the beasts.

"Who are you?" Crow asks, eyes wide.

Beast Boy is speechless. "I'm… I… don't know…" He says as he transforms back, and runs back to the tower.

"What happe- UGH! CROW!" Cyborg says disgusted at the remains of the criminal.

"I don't leave bite marks," Crow says pointing to the man's neck.

"Beast Boy…" Robin says in shock. "This happened before, but not killing…"

* * *

"WHAT DID I DO!" Beast Boy screams at himself in his room, in a shard of mirror. His voice is normal.

"You enjoyed it didn't you? The blood, the flesh, you are sick!" He says like Gollum in LOTR.

"NO! I DIDN'T!"

"Yes… You imagined him being…"

"NO! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"CROW!" He sees his eyes are red… Blood red…

"I don't want this…. What is happening?" he asks himself.

"You think I know? You're losing the boy. You are becoming stronger. Emotions are peeling away until you are nothing but beast!" The mirror image turns to the beast and then gets out of the mirror and stands beside him.

"You must kill him!"

"NEVER!" he screams, and he turns into a wolf, and tackles the beast. He can feel the heartbeat, and then, he sees it is himself. He is now the beats, and then, in an instant, he is the one on the ground.

"YOU FOOL! I AM NOT ASKING I AM TELLING!"

"Get off!" Beast Boy screams in tears.

"Kill him!"

"NEVER!" Beast Boy screams and he impales his arm through the beast. IT falls over, and disappears. It is dead.

"I'm back! I'M NORMAL AGAIN!"

There is a knock on the door.

"Beast Boy, we need to talk!" Robin's voice says from outside.


	4. Revived

Chapter 4

Revived

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anyone else who appears in the television show. Everyone else is mine, so don't steal them, for you are my bitch, bitch!

* * *

"I'm back! I'M NORMAL AGAIN!" Beast Boy cheers, as he realizes the beast is gone.

There is a knock on the door.

"Beast Boy, we need to talk!" Robin's voice says from outside.

Beast boy gasps. He remembers what happened before! He killed someone! "Come in…" Beast Boy says calmly, as to avoid suspicion.

Robin, and Crow walk in. He sees nothing wrong with Crow; he doesn't get him angry, he is not provoking him.

"What's been wrong Beast Boy?" Robin asks in a soft voice, it sounds worried.

"I've just been feeling bad." He sits in a fetal position.

"Your room is…" Crow looks around at the walls, they are torn with scrapes, and he looks at the broken shards of mirror.

"I was feeling angry… something hurt, and I overreacted. I am sorry," Tears run from Beast Boy's eyes. He ignores Crow's comment.

"You can't reverse what you did," Crow says, and Beast Boy's attention is grasped, "But I've lived with so many kills on my conscience…" Crow looks at him. His eyes look strong, and scarred, as if he has seems many horrible things, and yet, so friendly. "You can only look forward, and leave the past behind, and hope for a new beginning. Don't be like me, don't kill yourself over anything, and don't live in regret." Crow laves the room.

"Crow's right, although that was over dramatic… nevertheless, he was right. Calm down, and take it easy. Don't let this eat at you. Now come on, we're going to go to dinner." Robin gets up and follows Crow. Beast Boy stops him.

"I'm not too hungry…" Robin nods, and leaves. Beast Boy goes to sleep, and begins to dream.

* * *

"_Terra?" Beast Boy asks, as he stands in a field of flowers._

"_Yeah, I can't contact you any other way. Listen, I have something important to tell you, but I have only a little time to do it!"_

"_Terra!" Beast boy yells and he hugs her. _

"_Yeah, I'm Terra. Now listen I-"_

"_I've missed you!" He says, in tears._

"_I've missed you too, now listen!"_

"_Did Crow kill you?" he asks._

"_YEAH, BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT!"_

"_Then he did!"_

"_LISTEN I HAVE SOEMTHIGN URGENT TO TELL YOU! Wait, it does have to do with Crow, so I guess that wasn't beside the point…" She grabs Beast Boy._

"_Someone has risen to earth from the afterlife! He is going to do something horrible! His name is-"_

"_CROW!" Beast Boy asks, remembering that Crow rose to earth the same way._

"_LISTEN TO ME! IT I-" a black cloud of energy consumes her and she screams as she is pulled into a shadow. Out of the shadow rises a dark being, Beast Boy only sees the silhouette, but it has red eyes, and is hunched over. It turns, and he sees it wears a cloak, and has the same haircut as Crow._

"_CR-

* * *

_

OW!" Beast Boy screams as he wakes up.

He gets up, and goes to the bathroom to wash his face. His mirror image is the beast, but he ignores it, and continues to wash. He leaves the room, and takes out some ice cream to eat as he watches TV.

'Fuck him,' Beast Boy thinks to himself, 'He can only talk to me if I am trying to listen to him. I could feel I wanted to hear him before when he did.'

He slams his spoon into the ice cream as the alarm goes off. The other titans are gone, so he checks the computer. There is a disturbance near the river…

"Beast Boy is on the job!" he says aloud, as he stands in a Sherlock Holmes outfit.

* * *

Beast Boy, (still in the Sherlock Holmes outfit,) stands at the main area of the disturbance. It is literally nothing. Just the exit of the sewer dumping into the river destroying the ecosystem; nothing he has to worry about. He doesn't even know why the alarm showed this location, THERE IS NOTHING HERE! 

He walks around to investigate, and sees nothing but crap, sewage, and rats. VV007!

"Gargle, gargle, gargle…" Beast Boy hears behind him in the water, and he turns as he sees a large… lump… rise out of the sewage. It roars, "I HAVE RETURNED!" and Beast Boy looks in horror at his old nemesis.


	5. NewPoo

Chapter 5

New-Poo

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anyone else who appears in the television show. Everyone else is mine, so don't steal them, or I'll have to open a can of whoopass on yo' mamma!

Note: This chapter has black people, and you may find it offensive. I apologize, but I didn't mean to offend, and NEVER take any insult I make about race or anything in the future seriously. I didn't make any black jokes in this chapter, and any you may find are a complete coincidence. Thank you.

GxJxR

* * *

"Gargle, gargle, gargle…" Beast Boy hears behind him in the water, and he turns as he sees a large… lump… rise out of the sewage. It roars, "I HAVE RETURNED!" and Beast Boy looks in horror at his old nemesis.

"Hello puny green human!" the big ass waste lump says in a high-pitched, gargled voice.

"You!" Beast Boy says, pointing a finger at the opponent in a cheesy action pose.

"It is I!" it says.

"Uh, I just said that."

"Oh… You will not thwart my plans again, for I am… THE SOURCE!" the lump gargles.

"But Cyborg ate you!" Beast Boy says in confusion.

"Well, you see, apparently, what you humans eat, goes through your body, and out of your behind… area…" the source says.

"Oh… so that's what it is…" Beast Boy says, but then he turns brown in disgust, "UGH! YOU'RE SHIT!"

"Yes, a minor setback! I have spent 2 years building up for this day, the day I will destroy the earth!" The Source says in triumph.

"But… you're shit…"

The source clenches, and a lump falls out of its side, and takes form of a black man with glasses.

"Hi Billy!" the man says.

"The Bobs!"

"No, these are black," The Source says in a non-evil voice, "I call them the Bills."

"You can't beat me this time!" Beast boy says, taking out a super soaker. He hit the Bill and nothing happens.

"Oh, but I will! It is immune to water!" The Source says, spitting out an army of Bills.

"Hi Tommy!" One says in a deep voice.

"Sup' Dogg!" another says.

Beast Boy watches as a large group of them attack. He kicks them out of the way, and runs. They still smell like shit.

"Run all you like, human! We will destroy your planet!" the giant crap ball says, as it desperately tries to get out of the sewage, but falls over.

* * *

The scene is a city block. The street is unusually empty. The bottom of the screen says, "Closed course. Do not attempt," and in comes Beast Boy.

He stands in the center of the intersection as from all sides, an army of black smelly people with glasses with nametags that say human. Beast Boy looks around nervously, and sighs.

The air is filled with the pungent smell of new-poo. The view of the camera goes around Beast Boy like in a cool movie, and he turns into a T-rex. He lunges at a group of the crap men, and gets covered in shit.

He breaks out, and pukes in disgust. He looks across the street and a building shines golden. A single tear falls from Beast Boy's eye, as the building is his savior. His beautiful, clean savior. His beautiful, clean, non-shit savior. His- oh, you get it.

He busts into the latrine-cleaning store, and takes as many things as possible. Lysol, a toilet wand, a bunch of Brillo-pads, rubber gloves, Toilet bowl cleaner, and finally, SHIT BE GONE TOILET ACID!

He busts out, and… Oh, fuck details. He just kills all the Bills, using the shit he got in the store. General enough for ya'?

He leaves the street, which is now squeaky clean, and goes back to the sewage area, and finds the source still trying to get up. Beast Boy takes out the Shit Be Gone, and dumps the bottle on it.

"NOOOOOO! WHY DID I HAVE TO BECOME THIS! I should have been a kitty…" the source says, as he melts down into clean things.

"That was… easy enough…" Beast Boy says, leaving the now clean lake.

He returns to the tower, and goes to his room. He lies down, and falls asleep. He stays clear of the bathroom…

* * *

okay, the chapter was short, I admit it.

GxJxR


	6. Conflict

Chapter 6

Conflict

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anyone else who appears in the television show. Everyone else is mine, so don't steal them, because a sponge can beat half of the wonder twins.

Note: Hell o again, and sorry about last chapter, I got a bit… sick… there. Well, anyway, remember, that will NEVER happen again. No more toilet humor. Anywayz, enjoy, or I will kill you and you little dog too.

GxJxR

* * *

Beast Boy wakes the next morning. He opens his eyes, and sees his room. Nothing unusual.

He dreamt of Terra in the sleep. The same dream as before, except Crow laughed this time.

He stands up, and walks to the bathroom, and takes a shower. It soothes him, and he walks out in about 15 minutes later.

He gets to the main tower, and the others greet him. They have no idea about the shit that happened last night, and he NEVER wants to bring it up again.

"Hey, BB, what's up?" Cyborg asks, high five-ing him.

"Nothing. Just woke up." he yawns.

"Uh, it's 3:00 in the afternoon…" Robin says.

"Oh… I slept late…" Beast Boy says, going into the kitchen area for some food.

Crow sits at the counter, eating a cup of instant Ramen. He hands Beast Boy one and he heats it up. It is chicken flavor, but it's just artificial flavoring, no meat.

"What happened to you? You stank last night. Plus, you look bushed!" Crow says, between mouthfuls of noodles.

"Bad night, I guess. Had a mission I don't want to talk about." He picks up his fork, and scoops up a bunch of noodles into his mouth.

"I missed a mission?" Crow says disappointed, "You kill anyone this time?" he asks, sarcastically. This pisses Beast Boy off. He didn't do it on purpose, and he's making fun of him.

'You're angry.' He hears Crow say in his head. Telepathy.

"Get the fuck out of my head," He says aloud.

"Well, something has been bothering you lately! I just want to see what!" Crow says going deeper into his head, trying to find what happened to him to get him so angry.

Crow then gets a shock. Dark electricity zaps him and he screams flying back into a wall. Something blocked him, and did it better than he could ever. Someone set up a defense against Crow so that he wouldn't know what the beast wanted Beast Boy to do…

"What happened!" Raven asks, going up to Crow, and helping him up.

"Sorry, my powers can't be controlled 100. Must have zapped myself…" he says, getting to his feet, and trying to protect Beast Boy. Beast Boy thinks this is the reason, for he knows not of the force field.

'He disserves it for intruding my mind,' Beast Boy thinks, 'It's a thing called karma, asshole.'

He gets up, throws out his cup, and as he is about o leave, the alarm goes off.

He turns around, and goes into the living room area, and looks at the screen.

"Something's goin' down at the docks," Cyborg says.

"And we are to stop it?" Starfire asks.

"Yes," Raven says, putting her hood up.

"Lets do it team!" Crow says, putting his hand in and everyone but Beast Boy does too.

"TITANS GO!" Robin says, and they all run out. Crow stops, and looks at Beast Boy.

"You coming?" He asks, harshly.

"Yeah, I'll just be a second," He says.

"Hurry up. And don't kill anyone." Crow runs out, and Beast Boy clenches his teeth in anger.

"That's it. I can't stand him…" he says, in anger, and the beast appears beside him.

"So? You ready?"

"No, I'm not that angry." Beast Boy runs out, and the beast disappears.

* * *

The Titans arrive at the docks, and watch a group of robbers robbing a shipment of goods. There is also a large crate on the ship, which says fragile.

"What's in the crate?" one of the robbers asks a man on the ship who he's holding at gunpoint.

"We don't know! It's a government testing project, we just ship the stuff, we don't know anything else!" the man says in fear.

"Take it too. Its probably valuable…" the leader says.

"No so fast!" Robin says, jumping out of hiding.

"He's really not discrete. No wonder he's not with The Batman anymore…" Crow jokes to Raven and she laughs under her breath.

"Lets go!" Cyborg yells, and they all assist Robin.

"Ah, the Teen Titans!" The robber says, starting to laugh, "Hey bane, that one look familiar?" he says to a very large lackey, as he points to Robin.

The man "Bane" wears what looks like a wrestler's mask, and black clothing, and a backpack.

"Boy wonder…" The lackey says, and he plugs some tubes from the backpack into his arms and head. He sucks in some juice from the pack, and gets bigger.

"Oh shit…" Robin says backing up, "It's Bane…"

"Who is this guy?" Beast Boy asks.

"He's one of Batman's opponents. He almost killed Batman once, but he got beaten in the end." Robin explains, "He uses steroids to make himself stronger…"

"He looks like a dominatrix bitch!" he says and Raven laughs again.

"FUCK YOU, YOU KID!" he says, slamming Crow into a wall with a mighty blow.

"Holy shit!" Cyborg says, firing a blast at him, but it is stopped with one hand.

"This guy's strong!" Beast Boy says, turning into a bull and ramming him.

He grabs the bull by the horns, and throws Beast Boy into the water. He turns back to his human form, and swims out.

Meanwhile, the other robbers pack the crate into their truck, and it cracks open a little. In it is a large tube holding a creature. The beast looks human from what can be seen, but they don't see this.

"DIE!" Bane screams as he runs at Robin, but hits into a force field created by Raven, which then holds him in restraint. Starfire attacks using her energy attacks, and burns him. He screams and sucks in more steroids. He bursts out just because of the expansion of his muscles.

Robin throws a disc at him, and freezes his arm. Cyborg then jumps on Beast Boy, who is a steed, and fires a blast. Crow stands up, and turns into a flock of birds.

The birds attack Bane, and then form Crow. He kicks bane in the face; and then uses magic to make an armor and horn for Beast Boy. Beast Boy charges at Bane, but misses. He impales Crow in the arm.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!" He screams in pain, and gray surrounds Bane. He screams, "AZARATH METREON ZINTHI!" and slams bane into Cyborg. Bane falls into the water, and tries to swim, but his muscles are too large to move his arms correctly. Cyborg flies into Starfire, and hits a wall.

The dock explodes because of Crow's power, and Robin and Raven are thrown a distance away.

Crow and Beast Boy stand, alone, on a small part of dock. This is the ring. They are the contestants.

The game is death.


	7. Solution?

Chapter 7

Solution?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anyone else who appears in the television show. Everyone else is mine, so don't steal them, or I'll get a nun to attack you!

* * *

Crow and Beast Boy stand, alone, on a small part of dock. This is the ring. They are the contestants.

The game is death.

"I don't know what's been wrong with you, but that was intentional! I can tell, you know."

Beast boy laughs. He starts at a giggle, and then it becomes wailing. He laughs hysterically, so much that eventually tears fly down his face. He stops suddenly. "You know, I think it might have been!" he smiles, "I guess I hate you."

"Why!" Crow says, gripping his wound. He tears part of his cloak off, and forms a tourniquet with it, "Was it because I tried to kill you when you were about to look at Raven? I said I was sorry! I AM!" he screams at the green human standing away from him.

"IDIOT! I could care less!" Beast Boy snaps at him, and then turns into the beast.

"WHAT THE FUCK ANIMAL IS THAT!" Crow screams in fear as Beast Boy tackles him. He scrapes Crow's chest raw with his claws, and is kicked in the groin, and then in the face.

Beast Boy roars in pain as he flies to the edge of the ring.

"You are a dumb ass! You try to kill me, and don't even tell me why!" Crow regenerates. He then kicks Beast boy, but is grabbed, and slammed into the wood. He comes up with cuts all over his face, and splinters in his raw flesh, and eye.

"DIE!" Beast Boy roars, and he punches him onto the floor.

"Tell me why! I need to know. Why do you hate me? Why are you trying to kill me?" Crow asks, standing up. His arm is bleeding, and broken. He takes a step foreward, and Beast Boy kicks him out from under himself. His leg snaps in half, and the flesh tears. He has a broken left arm, and no right leg. He uses his magic to form a leg, and he lunges forward.

His arm turns into a sword, and he slashes Beast Boy's arm off. Beast boy screams, and turns into a lizard, but makes the arm a tail, and regenerates it. He then turns back into the beast.

"That's a nifty trick…" Crow says, turning his fake leg into real flesh and bone.

"That too…" Beast Boy growls, at the man.

"I didn't know you could do that…" Pants Crow.

"That makes 2 of us!" Beast Boy roars as he tackles Crow into the dock, and slams his face into wood. He grinds it in, but then Crow turns the tables, and does the same. They grab each other slashing, and rolling all over the dock, blood splattering everywhere. Each blow landing on the opponent, each blow powerful to kill a normal man.

Cyborg wakes up, and sees the carnage. He watches in terror and then jumps in.

"Both of you stop!" he yells pulling them apart.

Crow and Beast Boy look at each other, nod, and kick Cyborg into the wall again where he passes out.

They continue, and Crow impales Beast Boy's heart.

Crow stands up, and holds up Beast Boy's limp, beast body. He feels no pulse, and sits down. He killed a titan. He is a villain.

Just then, he sees Beast Boy move. His heart is not moving, but he gets up, and comes back to life. He roars a loud roar, and it looks as if he becomes silhouette for a second. When he looks normal, all his wounds are gone.

"This isn't just Beast Boy…" Crow says, as he gets slammed into the water.

Beast Boy jumps after him, and swims him to the beach. He places him on the sand, and wakes him up. Crow punches him, and they continue to battle.

Limbs flying off, blood everywhere, the two battle to the death. Beast Boy holds in strong as if nothing has happened, and Crow the same.

Both of them are almost impossible to kill, and Crow's spell can't even kill the beast. Crow scream it, but it barely effects him.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthi!" Screams Crow, and there is a large explosion of energy, that can rip flesh from bone, and after, Beast Boy stands unscathed. Crow stares in fear as he is knocked into he water.

He gets washed up by a wave, and finds himself next to the dead body of Bane. He is pale and bloated.

Beast Boy punches at Crow, and he uses Bane as a shield. It won't hold long…

Then, Crow gets an idea, and takes one of the tubes from Bane's neck. He prays that it will work, and that he won't regret it, and he plugs it into his back for 5 seconds.

He explodes in physical power and bulks up to the size of the beast. He punches Beast Boy, and stuns him for a second. They do equal battle for a few minutes.

Beast Boy stands with 3 less teeth, and a bloody mouth, and broken nose. Crow is about to punch him again, but it stopped short, when the muscle goes back to normal. He is then tackled, and feels very weak.

Crow gasps for air as Beast Boy forms back to his human self, and stands on his body.

Crow coughs up blood and in between coughs he asks, "Why?"

The answer is simple. One word- no, it is one name.

"TERRA!" he responds kicking Crow in the face, blood trickling down his mouth.


	8. Breaking Point

Chapter 8

Breaking Point

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anyone else who appears in the television show. Everyone else is mine, so don't steal them, or I will hump your leg until it breaks.

* * *

Crow coughs up blood and in between coughs he asks, "Why?"

The answer is simple. One word- no, it is one name.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy responds kicking Crow in the face, blood trickling down his mouth.

"HER!" Crow asks in blood, sweat and tears. Blood and sweat run down his forehead, and into his eyes as he cries.

"Yes. You killed her. You decapitated her, and told us she left. You sent her to the bottom of the ocean where she was turned into a zombie, and put against you again." Beast Boy grinds his foot into Crow's chest.

"YOU HAVE IT WRONG!" Crow cries, "She tried to kill me! It was either her or me, and fate chose me to live!"

"For what? So you could kill Raven? You are a fucking hypocrite." He punches him in the chest, and blood covers his fist. Blood splatters everywhere.

"LISTEN!" Crow flips over, and is on top of Best Boy, ready to decapitate him. "I killed her out of self defense! If I could, I would bring her back!" Crow screams in his face. "Also, even though I didn't like killing her, I kind of enjoyed life with her dead! Plus, she was a bitch, and probably a slutty whore!" he says, punching Beast Boy.

He drops Beast Boy, and kicks him to the side. They punch each other until they are both bleeding, and almost dead.

Crow finishes Beast Boy off, and notices, Beast Boy's eyes are a little red, compared to the pink they are usually.

Crow heals him, and says, "As long as you promise to not speak of this, I won't tell the other Titans, about anything. I will let our lives go on as normal. I'll erase Cyborg's memory, and we can be friends again. We didn't try to kill each other." Crow says, healing himself, making them look normal, and as if nothing happened.

"Alright…" Beast Boy says, getting up. He shakes Crow's hand, and they fly back to the others.

* * *

The other Titans wake up, and find Crow, and Beast Boy tending their wounds.

"What happened?" Cyborg asks Crow.

"There were explosives under the dock, and it exploded. All of you got knocked unconsus, and me and Beast Boy were blown a distance away," Crow says, this is a lie.

"Damn, it feels like I died!" Cyborg says holding his head.

"That's quite possible…" Crow says, now attending Starfire's wounds.

Beast Boy wakes Robin and Raven, and tells them the same rehearsed lie. They buy it.

"Lets go home, Titans." Robin says.

"Where are the criminals?" Starfire asks.

"They got blown up in the blast," Crow says, "The crate, well, we don't know where it is…"

"Then, we've sort of failed..." Cyborg says, and they all walk off.

Above them, on the building, a man with demon wings and horns sits on the roof. He looks at his hands in fear, and flies off into the night sky.

* * *

Back at the tower, the Titans prepare for sleep. Beast Boy takes another shower, and then goes to his room.

Crow watches television, and he is greeted by Raven, who sits next to him. She kisses him, and then after a silence asks, "What really happened?"

"My powers exploded, and killed bane, knocked the others out, and then…" He tries not to bring it up, "Something horrible happened."

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe how horrible."

"What was it?" She asks a bit impatiently.

"It… hurt," he says to himself, and rubs his chest, where the wounds would be.

"Stop dancing around it, and tell me!" Raven asks angrily.

"I… can't…" he says, tears falling down his face.

"Why?" she asks interested.

"It was too horrible to talk about…" he says, gripping the torn part of his cloak.

* * *

Beast boy walks into his room, and picks up a mirror. The beast comes into view.

In excruciating detail, he explains what happened to him to it, and expresses his emotions.

The beast nods, and definitely doesn't care, but listens anyway. He hears Beast Boy tell him about the insults about Terra.

'Perfect place to pick at…' it thinks.

"Those insults are horrible! That's just mean. He disserves to die! Just look at that! He even said he enjoyed it!" the beast holds back a smile.

"Exactly…" Beast Boy says aloud.

"Well, I guess you won't kill him, so I guess I should leave forever." The beast disappears.

The beast reappears as says the will of Best Boy.

"What?" he says angrily to the boy.

"Beast?" He asks.

"Yes?"

"How do you kill that monstrosity?" Beast Boy's eyes glow red.

The beast smiles insanely, and is glad he asked this.


	9. Bloody Bird Bath Part 1

Chapter 9

Bloody Bird Bath - Part 1  


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anyone else who appears in the television show. Everyone else is mine, so don't steal them, or I will heal my wounds that I got in a street fight over your hands.

* * *

Crow wakes, and walks into the main room. The other titans are there, except for Beast Boy.

"Hey, where's the Beastie Boy?" Crow asks Robin.

"He hasn't gotten out of his room yet," Cyborg says, "I don't know why he isn't here. Usually he wakes up earlier than us, but this week…" Cyborg goes back to cooking an omelet.

"He is usually so very happy, but currently, he has been very snargled off," Starfire says, and Crow looks at her blankly.

"Okie dokie, then," he walks to raven, and sits down. He plants a kiss on her cheek, and she blushes.

"Good morning," She says to him, looking up from a book.

"What are you reading?" Crow says, looking over her shoulder. He somehow got behind the couch in no time at all…

"It's a book of ancient sorcerers and warriors," She says pointing to the current one, "This one seems interesting, but the aging of the book has worn it out. It's hard to read it…" she squints trying to read. "Sh… I made out that much so far…"

"Shade…" he whispers to himself.

"How could you read that?" She asks, looking closer, "What do you know about him?"

"Nothing. You don't want to read that chapter. It's nothing interesting. He was no one. He's locked away in hell, and that's all that matters," Crow rushes.

"Strange, that's two things you won't tell me…" she says, looking at him.

"Two things that are completely unrelated. One was what happened yesterday, the other is about someone, who lived MILLIONS of years ago." He gets up, and walks into the hall.

* * *

"… Only a being of this strength can defeat Crow. He can be killed normally, but it takes a lot to do that. His magic can heal himself, and block hits. This should break right through his defenses," the beast points to a paper. Best Boy sits at his desk, hunched over this paper, studying the monster on it. He must become it.

He has been going over his plan in his head all night; he hasn't blinked once. The beast told him everything known about the monster, and everything one can do. He just now finished, but Beast Boy has had the plan for hours. He grins insanely, and looks up into the mirror. His eyes are bloodshot, and bagged. He has red pupils instead of pink.

He stands up and pushes the chair into the desk. He circles his arms, and transforms.

The beast grins, as the shadow of the monster cover him. His eyes glow a darker red, and his fur darkens too. Beast boy shrinks back, and smiles. He drops back onto his bed, and closes his eyes. The beast sinks into a shadow, and becomes nothing more than a silhouette, which then disappears.

An hour later, Crow opens Beast Boy's door. He sits down, cross-legged, and looks at the green human asleep in front of him. He waits for hours, meditating, trying to break into his head. It feels as if a person keeps shoving him out. There is something more than his friend in this being.

He must find out what.

* * *

6:00 pm, Beast boy begins to wake, and Crow stops meditating. Beast Boy opens his eyes, and Crow sees the glow.

It is familiar, yet he can't put his finger on what it is from. He sees as Beast Boy looks at him, eyes wide, and bagged. The red eyes bother him.

"Get out." Beast Boy pushes himself up.

"What is your problem? Why do I have to leave?" Crow asks, standing.

"Our problem…" The beast appears behind Crow, and whispers into his ear, "is you…" it speaks in a different voice. It is a hazy, dark, voice. It sounds like a wheeze, but also like a man who has never seen daylight in years. Its voice is scratchy, and finishes with, "… Crow…"

"Who are you… that voice is familiar. I have heard it before… And the way you spoke my name… I know you…" he says sweating, looking at Beast Boy.

"Yes. You do. I am the beast; I make the Boy the Beast! We fought yesterday, but Beast Boy was one with me. Jus look in the mirror!" it points to it, and Crow sees the beast. It has the same eyes as Beast Boy. Although, he notices, it casts no shadow…

"WHAT are you?" He asks, and Beast Boy screams.

"HE'S MINE! I WANT TO DO IT!" The beast lets go, and Beast Boy transforms, into a large monster.

The monster is large, and has 4 grotesquely muscular arms. It has a tail, and ware wolf-like legs, and wings as large as its body. Its upper body is enormous, and its hips are 5 feet away from its ribs. Its face is large, and has 2 blood red, fly-like eyes, and a large mouth. All its teeth are incisors, and it has 4 fangs on each jaw.

"For Terra!" It roars in his face, and the beast disappears. Crow looks down at his feet, shadow in his eyes.

A tear falls from Crow's eyes, and he bears his teeth. He looks at the monster, and screams a battle roar. He reaches into his chest, and pulls out a sword. The sword is solid, not his magic, and shines with energy. He chants Azarath Metreon Zinthi, and what he did to Slade in the first story happens to Beast Boy. Except this time, the defender breaks free with ease, and roars a mighty roar, breaking a hole in the roof, and pulling his opponent out.

The other titans hear the roar, and crash. They run to Beast Boy's room, just to see Crow get lifted out.

Crow is in the hand of the monster, which is Beast Boy. He can be crushed in an instant, and the others get on the roof.

"AZARATH METREON ZINTHO-" Raven starts, but is interrupted.

"NO! IT'S BEAST BOY!" screams Crow, and she stops.

This is the final battle, and now, only two of the three minds that enter minds may leave. Either Beast Boy and the beast survive, or Crow, and the beast do. Either way, one thin is sure; someone will leave and never return.


	10. Bloody Bird Bath Part 2

Chapter 10

Bloody Bird Bath- Part 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or anyone else who appears in the television show. Everyone else is mine, so don't steal them, or this will be the last chapter.+

* * *

The other titans hear the roar, and crash. They run to Beast Boy's room, just to see a giant hand lift Crow out. 

Crow is in the hand of the monster, which is Beast Boy. He can be crushed in an instant, and the others get on the roof.

"AZARATH METREON ZINTHO-" Raven starts, but is interrupted.

"NO! IT'S BEAST BOY!" screams Crow, and she stops.

"Beast Boy?" Robin asks in shock. He can't se how this… abomination is Beast Boy!

Then, Beast Boy lifts Crow to his mouth, and opens it in a roar, "TERRA!" he then slams crow into the roof.

"That's BB alright!" Cyborg fires a blast at him, and it hits dead on. The blest doesn't affect him though, and he just swats Cyborg away. "SHIT!" he screams as Starfire catches him, and brings him back to the tower.

"Leave…" Crow says, standing up. He's wounded. His left arm is broken and torn open a little, and his left hip is the same. He is covered in blood, and can barely stand. He holds his hip with one bloodstained hand.

"Crow…" Raven says, looking at him in sympathy.

"Go… NOW!" he screams and knocks her out of the way as the monster punches Crow in the chest, and then with it's other arms slams him down.

Crow stands in front of this beast, and just as he raises his arm the beast grabs him from behind in a strangle hold.

"ATTACK NOW, CHILD!" The beast screams in its hazy, dark voice.

"AZARATH METREON ZINTHI!" Crow screams and the sword flies from Beast Boy's room and into his hands. He cuts the beast's arm off, and breaks free.

"RAH!" the beast screams and it's arm and it fade into shadow, combine, and disappear.

"CHARGE!" Crow screams. He heals himself, and runs head on at Beast Boy. He lifts the sword, and holds it with 2 hands to his right, running with his head in front of it.

He jumps, and slams the sword into Beast Boy's leg, and pulls it down, opening a big flap of skin.

Beast Boy screams. He punches into the ground, and a black haze comes up from the crack, and holds crow in a hand made of shadow. It holds Crow, and Beast Boy uses all 4 arms to slam down on it. He breaks Crow's spine slightly, and Crow lies in a crack motionless.

Crow looks up, and his vision begins to blur. He gasps for air as his eyes close…

Beast Boy grabs him, and throws him onto the island. He jumps down from the tower, and crushes half of Crow's body underfoot. Crow wakes from almost death, and the shock of the crush makes him scream. His scream is horrifyingly pained, and he begins to tear. His eyes cloud with blood and the blood mixes with tear as it runs down his forehead into his eyes.

Beast Boy lifts his foot, and watches as Crow heals. The beast reappears and kicks Crow. "Come on! You could have killed him multiple times!" The beast screams at him in anger.

"F-fuck you!" the monster growls. The beast looks up in anger. Six tentacles rip out of its back, and grab Beast Boy's limbs.

"I gave you this idea. You owe everything to me!" it says, appearing in front of Beast Boy's face. It is starting to look different.

"NO!" Beast Boy screams kicking the beast away. He Grabs Crow, who whispers his spell, and turns into a gray bird shaped form. He flies above Beast Boy's head.

"AZARATH METREON ZINTHI!" he screams, and he lets out a large blast of gray energy from his hands at Beast Boy. He knocks the abomination down, and it turns back to Beast Boy.

Crow falls down, and passes out, like all heroes do in the cool shows right after they win the hardest battle of their lives.

As he hits, Beast Boy gets up, and transforms again. He grabs Crow in his hand, and squeezes.

"Can't… fight… any… more…" he coughs under the pressure of his opponent's hand. His legs break, and he screams in pain.

"Kill Him! The beast says, leaving Beast Boy's head, and standing on the hand. "Listen to me! I'm a part of you!"

"He's… NOT!" Crow screams, "He's… Using you!" Crow opens his eyes. "Look into your head! He's not in there! He's outside of your mind! I CAN SEE HIM!" Crow points to the beast.

"NO! LISTEN TO ME! KILL HIM! YOU WANT TO!"

"No, you don't! Look for that hate in your heart! THERE IS NONE! HE WAS MAKING THAT!"

Beast Boy closes his enormous eyes, and looks into his soul. There is no hate for Crow anywhere! The beast is out f his mind! HE CAN KEEP IT OUT!

Beast Boy uses his other hand to grab the beast.

"What are you doing!"

"STAY OUT!" He screams, clapping 2 hands together, and destroying the beast, keeping it from reentering his mind.

Beast Boy changes back, and Crow falls to the ground, passed out. Beast Boy falls and passes out too.

"I don't hate him…" Beast Boy says as he closes his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crow opens his eyes in the hospital room of the tower. The others are gone, and as he can see, Beast Boy went with them. He gets up, and rips out his IV needle. He doesn't need such a thing!

He takes his clothes and puts them back on, and leaves to find the others.

* * *

"THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR CANNOT BE TOLORATED!" Robin screams in the face of a crying Beast Boy. 

"This isn't the first time this has happened, but you got off the hook because you mutated," Cyborg adds.

"You tried to shucklar our friend. That is very upsetting," Starfire says.

"My boyfriend is lying in that room in CRTITCAL CONDTION!" Raven adds, in anger.

"It is my duty as commander of the Teen Titans, after the whole team agrees upon it, that you are hereby banned from the Teen Titans for life, and are never allowed to return to the tower under any circumstance," Robin says, taking Beast Boy's communicator, and is about to break it as Crow walks into the room.

"No… Don't expel him," Crow says limping in.

"But he almost killed you! You should be the one who wants him out the most!" Cyborg says in awe.

"AND I should be the one who has the most control over it because I am the victim," Crow says, "And I say he's innocent."

"Why?" Beast Boy asks, "I disserve this."

"No, you don't." Crow turns to the other titans. "I can read minds, and before there was a force field disabling me from reading his. Now, I can read it, and I notice the being looked like the beast that our friend became long ago. I also see that the beast claimed to be Beast Boy's sub concuss. First, I saw this 'sub concuss' and that is impossible. Also, going through their first encounter, I noticed the 'beast' used words Beast Boy can't understand."

"So? I use words he can't understand!" Cyborg says.

"But that is impossible for a man's sub concuss to know something the man can't understand! Beast Boy needed what the 'beast' said to be simplified to understand it. If he really was his sub concuss, he would understand what he meant, but not know how he would. Also, there are many beings that can send puppets of theirs inside the heads of their victims, if they cannot go themselves. I have experienced this before," Crow says and Beast Boy smiling.

"I have no idea what you said, but I agree!" Beast Boy says, and Robin hands him his communicator back.

"Nice, a celebration is required!" Starfire says, running to the kitchen.

* * *

"Beast Boy!" Crow says, opening the door to the roof, and running up to his friend, "You're missing your own party!" he looks at Beast Boy sitting on the edge, hanging his feet off, and sits down next to him. 

"I'm not up for a party," Beast Boy says sadly.

"What's wrong, man?"

"It's just…" Beast Boy looks up at the rising sun, "That thing that was inside of me…" He pauses, "Said some true things… I was jealous that I didn't have Terra, and that you were back."

"I wouldn't blame you," Crow says, patting him on the back, lightly so he won't fall.

"But really, what bothers me most, is that there was something inside of me… manipulating…" he sighs, "And the eyes it had… I had the eyes too!"

"Beast Boy…" Crow says.

"What?"

"I'll try to find a way…" Crow starts, "I'll find a way to bring Terra back."

"Thanks, man," Beast Boy says.

"That's what friends are for," Crow smiles, "And I'm going to find that thing that possessed you, and give him the ol' one, two!" Crow says, standing, and punching the air.

"Thanks," Beast Boy stands up, "We'll kick his ass as friends!" he says, giving Crow a high-five, and walking into the tower for the party.

* * *

In the center of the earth, a portal opens, and the silhouette of a man with pointy hair, and 6 tentacles on his back steps out. He looks around, and a shadow returns to his hand. He casts no shadow, for he is shadow. 

He laughs, looking at Crow and Beast Boy laughing through their shadows.

"Oh, you will find me," the man says in a very deep, hazy dark, scratchy, wheeze of a voice, "But it will be I, who does the ass kicking, Crow!" He laughs manically, and opens his eyes. They are blood red, and glow in his shadow…

**The End**

**_+(MWAHAHAHA! It was anyway! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah, I'm so evil!)_**


End file.
